Red and White
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: AU: L catches Raito and Mikami. Matsuda has a request, and L doesn’t respond as he expects. MatsudaxMikami and LxRaito. Valentines Day Fic.


Title: _**Red and White**_

Rating: T

Categories: Romance/General/Humor

Pairing(s): Matsuda x Matsuda, LxRaito. 

Warning: Gay love (but not sex) and AU.

Summary: AU. L catches Raito and Mikami. Matsuda has a request , and L doesn't respond as he expects. MatsudaxMikami and LxRaito. Valentines Day Fic. 

A/N: This AU is basically about this; if L survived long enough for Teru to come into the picture. And then he catches them both.

* * *

- 

-

-

_Who would give a law to lovers? Love is unto itself a higher law._ -Boethius, _The Consolation of Philosophy_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Matsuda had called Watari to set up this meeting. As he road the elevator up the building he'd been spending so much time in over the passed months, he tapped his foot nervously. On the excruciatingly slow trek up the floors, he wondered if asking L this favor was being presumptuous.

Then he wondered if he was even using that word correctly.

Teru had used it. He always used big words like that. It was something that Matsuda liked about him, had always liked about him. He was really, really smart. He was a lawyer, he had to be smart, obviously, and Matsuda thought it was cute on him. The glasses too. He'd once considered asking why Teru didn't get contacts, when the way they slid down the bridge of his long, slender nose seemed to irritate him.

He'd thought better of it, though. Because he liked the way they looked on him.

Upon exiting the elevator, he headed straight toward L, who Watari had said would be waiting in the old Task force room. That surprised Matsuda a bit. It had been a room that Raito and L had spent a lot of time together in. Matsuda would have avoided it like the plague. But he supposed L wasn't as sentimental as him. Or maybe he _was, _and was spending his time in that room to _remember _those times.

He opened the door took a few steps into the room. Then he turned back and shut the door, almost forgetting and then starting back towards L. The detective was facing away from him, hunched over and typing on the computer. Both Raito, Mikami and Misa were being scheduled to die a week from then.

A month or so ago L's suspicion of Raito had sky rocketed again for a reason that Matsuda had never figured out. It wasn't long after that that he'd cornered Raito with a brilliant plan that had made it was sure thing that Raito was Kira. They'd been in a warehouse and Mikami had attempted to kill everyone inside, writing their names on a notebook.

At the last second, Raito had snarled at them all, "_I've won." _

The notebook had been fake. Watari, after meticulously following Mikami and memorizing his habits, had replaced the real notebook with a fake one. Matsuda who had been in a relationship with Mikami for quite some time, had been thoroughly devastated. He'd known Mikami was a Kira supporter, but by the time he'd found out he was already too in love with the man for it to make their relationship falter.

Instead, it led to some rather steamy debates, which Matsuda always lost due to the fact his best argument was 'It's just not right!'. It usually ended with shouting. But eventually led to even steamier makeup sex.

"Um…nice outfit," Matsuda tried, laughing nervously. L silently peered down at the white cotton shirt and faded jeans he wore on a regular basis and then back at Matsuda, who gulped audibly.

"Matsuda-san," L stated, chewing on his thumb. "Watari informed me that you had a question."

"Um -yeah, well, actually it's more of an -uh request," Matsuda said, wringing his hands, "Or I guess you could call it a question, or maybe, like, a _requestion, _ha ha."

"Hm," L nodded, and then gazed at Matsuda with unrelenting eyes.

"Ah- ! R-Right, um -" Matsuda nodded, "Well, you see, um, you know, um, Teru? Teru Mikami?"

"I would be quite the forgetful detective if I couldn't remember the name of the fourth Kira only days after catching him," L replied. Matsuda blinked.

Why couldn't he just say 'yes'? He thought and cleared his throat. 

"Well, you see, I'm not sure if you know this, but he -um -we were sort of -together," Matsuda felt him face heat up and he looked at the carpet. Ryuuzaki's eyes were _mean_.

"Together," L repeated, and Matsuda nodded furiously. "You mean…romantically."

"Y-Yeah," Matsuda nodded, "So -um -I wondering if -if -ifyoucouldpossiblylethimgoorsomethingbecauseIreally -love - himsoIdon'twanthimtodie!"

Matsuda almost collapsed on the ground with relief. There! He'd said it. He'd actually forced the words out of him mouth! But…wait, why was Ryuuzaki looking at him like that that? It was the same blank stare he always got, as though Matsuda was not there at all. Matsuda shifted his weight from one foot to the other and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I'm afraid out of all the languages I know, Matsuda-san, gibberish is not one of them," L responded, and Matsuda wanted to rip his hair out.

"I -I -I was wonder is you could…possibly…let Teru go or -um -s-something because I'm really in love with him and -I know that's a horrible thing to ask!" Matsuda clutched at his head frantically, "Because you're L, and your all about _justice! _But I'm just Tota Matsuda and I'm…_I'm _all about _Teru_. And I really, really, _really _don't want Teru to die."

L blinked, his face still as stoic as it always was. Then, quite abruptly, he turned his chair around again to face his computer. Matsuda was still tensed in anticipation for an answer. The tapping of keys restarted and after almost an entire minute of L's silent, Matsuda thought that maybe, just maybe, his question was being ignored. Huh.

Finally, he tried to speak, stepping forward and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um -er -Ryuuzaki?"

"You know, don't you, Matsuda," L said, still typing and turned away, "That I cannot just let Mikami-san go."

"I -I -um -I -y-yes, I do," Matsuda deflated, his shoulders sagging and his head bowing. God, he just knew it! He'd been so stupid to come here! Of course Ryuuzaki wouldn't just let a criminal as huge as Kira -even just a helper of his -_go. _He was L for God's sake!

"Just like, even though I have attachments to Raito-kun, I could not just 'let him go'," L stated, his fingers typing perhaps even more furiously than before.

"Y-Yes -I -of course, I'm sorry -"

"As I said, Matsuda-san, I cannot let him go," L repeated, "But I _can _move him to a permanent facility under my watchful eye in which you'd be able to visit at your whim or move in, if you like."

"You -you -_REALLY!?_" Matsuda shouted. He saw the mop of black hair bob slightly and he squealed and ran forward, yanking the chair around to face him.

He hugged L hard. The detective was bonier than expected from under the mirage of baggy clothing. He felt Ryuuzaki pat him on the back lightly and he pulled back, beaming.

"Thank you so much, Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda jumped up and down, unable to contain his joy. Teru wouldn't die! They could _live _together! Teru _wouldn't die!_

"I shall call you with the address of the facility," L informed him, turning back to his computer, "I must warn you that it most likely will not be in Japan."

"That -that's fine!" Matsuda agreed, not caring in the least as long as he got to be with Teru.

"I can, however, arrange a job in the police force wherever the location is," L said lightly, "If you like."

"Yes, please!" Matsuda exclaimed, "Thanks so much, Ryuuzaki, you don't even _know -_"

"I do," L interrupted, "Also, you don't know this because you haven't had contact with him, but all the Death Note's have been destroyed. Mikami-san remembers nothing about the Death Note."

"Oh! Um -okay," Matsuda nodded.

"Have a good day, Matsuda-san," L then said, a hint for Matsuda to leave.

He thanked L repeated his entire way out the door, and then left, slamming the door behind him in all his excitement. He wasn't sure if Teru losing his memories of the Death Note was a good thing or bad thing. On one hand, he would have the note's influence anymore, but he also wouldn't remember being Kira's accomplice, thus being oblivious to his own guilt. It didn't matter, really, they'd be happy either way.

Matsuda would make sure of it.

-

-

-

Finally Matsuda was gone. L heard the door slam and shook his head. Only Matsuda would think to ask something like that of him. L had no idea that Matsuda's anguish was over anything but Raito being the first Kira. He hadn't known about the relationship between Mikami and Matsuda. That disturbed him slightly, but he'd get over it.

He heard a door creak open and heard soft footsteps on the carpet, and then a body coming up behind him.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Eavesdropping?" L inquired, smirking.

"Evading?"

"Perhaps," L shrugged, and turned his chair around once again, looking up into Yagami Raito's face. The boy looked down at him with wide, curious eyes and an eyebrow arched toward his hairline.

"So?" Raito asked, cocking his head a bit to the side. "Why would you do that for Matsuda? Isn't Mikami Teru the one that I made my proxy?"

"He is," L agreed, "But I found it incredibly hypocritical to deny the man something that I so unrighteously took."

Raito glared, "I hate when you talk about my life like that. Like I shouldn't even be here."

"But you _shouldn't _be here," L pointed out, and Raito scowled, "I will not apologize, Raito-kun. It is true that you shouldn't be alive, but I cannot say I'm unhappy that you are not where you belong."

Raito sighed and bent down, sliding his lips across L's smoothly and let out an ungraceful 'Hmph!?' as L grabbed his hip and pull him down to sit on his lap. The lips on Raito's pressed almost painfully. His legs on either side of L's hips, in a sort of straddle, their lower regions very close. Raito retreated when L went to deepen the kiss further, licking his lips to sooth them.

"Speaking of that…" L commented, looking to the ceiling thoughtfully, "Didn't I save your life?"

Raito growled, L noting his lips were tinged red from his brutality, "You did."

"One would think you _owed _me…" L's previously white cheeks were flushed pink with exertion from the kiss, his black eyes burning up at Raito.

"Yes, one would think that," Raito agreed, prying L's hands from his waste and standing up. He started walking away, and L pouted behind him.

Raito stopped and then turned around, eyebrow cocked.

"_I'm _going to the bedroom. How about _you_?"

L blinked, nodded, and then followed.

-

-

-

* * *

One of at least three Valentines Day Stories I'm planning to write. 

I've always wanted to write a Mikami/Matsuda fic. It's so cute…but weird. I mean, do they even _meet _in the Manga? But whatever, it's cute. And of course I have to add a splash of L/Raito. :P

I like it, how about you? Review please!

Nilah


End file.
